Forbidden Love KaiShin (Cousin love) Yaoi
by ArryEmerald
Summary: Kuroba Kaito found out that Kudo Shinichi is his cousin! And Toichi is still alive! They visit their grandparent house where Toichi is living now. Their life is peaceful and Kaito always imagine himself kissing his own look alike cousin! It is undeniable that Shinichi is attractive and clever. He wants to be with Shinichi forever like this but will Shinichi allow? Growup Conan


**I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou, they belong to their rightful owner!**

**Beware for I will play you guys as toys! (All characters run way) +v+**

**Warning: Yaoi, a little ocs (Sub characters), TOICHI ALIVE! ****NOT rewrite**

**Chapter 1**

Kuroba Kaito, also known as Kaitou Kid planned a heist today, in the full moon night. His cheeky grin suddenly turns into a mature deep look. Kaito is a handsome teenager, just his poker faces cover what he truly is, his mature expression grant Kaito's face more attractive . He is Kaito, a Kuroba, also the Phantom Theif. He thinks as he wear his white tux elegantly, he haven't wear his tie yet, the unbottom shirt shown his fine chests. If he dressed himself such that in the class, the girls who hates him must have fallen for him at the first sight.

Kaito chuckled a little, his face soften, wonder will he meet that little kid, Conan, playing with him is such fun, by the way, he is not a theif that want to steal the jewelry anyway. He lean toward the window and thinks how fun will he meet meitantei-san. At the same time he had quite a bad feeling about this heist will not go well because the witch, Akako just predict his future once again.

**Flashback**

Kaito goes to school as usual, everything is normal except for Akako, usually she will asks for the guys to buy things or do things for her but not today, she looks rather worry. She saw Kaito and immeadiately give him a paper looking worrying. Kaito goes to the male washroom quickly as he could because receiving Akako's paper will let other guys bite him to dead. He was wondering what such thing will let the old witch scare to such level.

He opens the paper and saw some words written on it:

_On the full moon as it come,_

_the dove shall meet its end,_

_or it shall meet its love,_

_which it's forbid and crush._

_The black liquor will found the dove,_

_and destroy it at any price._

_An unexpected secret will reveal,_

_and so did the forbidden love._

It is a long prediction though, that's mean there will be a lot of things happen in the heist. Black liquor? Secret? And more, love...?

**Flashback End**

This is way ridiculous! Love? No way, it is hard to find a lady that don't hate me as Kid, well maybe a lot out there, but there will be just my admirers, do they know what it means to be a theif. Kaitou Kid chuckles while he is masking himself as a janitor there, Nakamori Keibu had become so aware, that it started to pinch everyone's face. He sneaks himself to the room where there place the gem, the Catspirral Saphire. Maybe that will be the Pandora he is after since his dad.

What Kid don't know is, Gin and other black organization's members gather on the roof where they are watching him.

"Definitely not the old Kid," Vodka says, "not just young, he doesn't even realized that we have watch him since he started his move."

Gin says nothing, a grin appear on his face, and aim his gun toward Kid. Now, now, everyone will thought the explosion that the BO made is atuaclly Kid's fault. Of course, he will be burn to die just like the old Kid! New kid might be good at hiding his idendity but not good at sense.

Snake is useless, even through he killed the old Kid in his own perfomance but the corspe is no where to be found. Probably burn to ashes, Gin didn't mind that, just the whole killing is so unplanned, and someone might found this incident fishy since it had caught the media's attention.

In the other side, Kid shivers a little, something is not right. Jii is guarding outside so nothing shall be afraid of. Oh, isn't that meitantei-san? He is now standing behind him, gesture him to come there, he shocks at the first sight. Wait, he has been spaced out that time, and the feel is tingling now. someone is watching him!

He looks around as there is a group of people standing on the building next to it. Kid pretend that he heard someone coming and go to hind, Kid hide its stare too well that the BO don't know that he already saw them. Kid runs to Conan place, as Conan lead him outside as quickly as they could. Does Conan find out, well he is Shinichi Kudo anyway? Kid thinks.

Sadly, Lady Luck is not with the side of Kid, Champange, one of the member of BO saw it and quickly activate a boom that they had place in the entrance of the building earlier. They saw no where to run now, the crowd become unstable, during the chaos. Kid grabs little Conan hastily, and run to the second floor. Champange is so frustrated that day and just activate every booms in that building. The police is at the room where locate nearly to the main entrance so they are now safe.

The police are puzzled for Kid never do such thing as exploding the whole building, or it is just one of his plan. In the building, the whole things are explode, where Kid suddenly take out it clothes and Canan's... Wait, what?!

**Will be continue**

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
